Forgive and forget Tsukune? Right?
by thepsychoking
Summary: Tsukune Aono had caught his girlfriend Moka Akashiya sleeping with someone else. Angry with her he broke up with her, gathered his stuff and left. His friends Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kurono, Ginei Morioka, Koko Shuzen and Ruby Tojo caught word of Moka's unfaithful and disgraceful act and went to search for Tsukune but didn't knew he left the academy. (Full summary is in the story)
1. Morning everybody!

**Summary- Tsukune Aono had caught his girlfriend Moka Akashiya sleeping with someone else. Angry with her he broke up with her, gathered his stuff and left. His friends Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kurono, Gin Morioka, Kokoa Shuzen and Ruby Tojo caught word of Moka's unfaithful and disgraceful act and went to search for Tsukune but didn't knew he left the academy. 2 years later they were all seniors and it was the day they were graduating, Moka now realizing the mistake she made was depressed and her life was miserable without Tsukune. As they were receiving their diplomas they see a figure watching them...it was Tsukune. Is he back? Did he forgive Moka? Will he? Will they ever get back together? Did Tsukune change during the time he was gone? If he did was it for the better or worse?**

 **(It can be already obvious that I do not own Rosario + Vampire but as always** **there is that one person that doesn't know so...I do not own Rosario + vampire or the characters they belong to their respectful owner. Also a big shout out to Time Hollow ( u/2294374/Time-Hollow) for allowing me to write this. This is a fanfic of Time Hollow's fanfic called Return Of The No Life King. Here's the original ( s/7365723/1/Return-Of-The-No-Life-King). Anyways i hope you enjoy.)**

() = narrator

** = characters thinking

[ ] = whispering

{ } with ~ = being aroused (wont be happening a lot or at all)

"" = Characters speech

~ = teasing 

* * *

(It was a beautiful day for our male protagonist Tsukune Aono. After the events of fairy tale he made his choice and chose Moka Akashiya to be his mate. His friends (and by friends I mean the girls in his harem) got upset that he went with Moka but decided to support his decision.)

Tsukune "Ah~ what a beautiful day! (exclaimed Tsukune as he said as he was rising from bed.) I wonder what Moka is doing right now?"

(He began to get changed for school. After getting changed he began to make himself toast and was eating it on the way to the door. He began walking towards Yokai Academy. As he was getting close to the entrance he was spotted by his friends. Mizore, Kurumu, Gin and Kokoa went up to him.)

Tsukune "Hey guys how are you all?"

Kurumu "we are doing good Tsukune." (Kurumu gave him a fake smile since she doesnt want him to know shes sad. Shes been sad ever since he chose Moka over her but decided to support him.)

Tsukune "say has anyone seen Moka?"

(They shook their heads.)

Tsukune "I'm going to find her...maybe she's in her dorm."

(He waved them goodbye as he began to run towards the girls dorm but he doesn't know was that he's in for a surprise.)

* * *

 _hey its me the writer I just want to say that this is my very first fanfic I ever posted here on and I worked hard on this. I know this is very short but remember writing takes a long time to do. Anyways I hope you liked it and if its boring dont worry the 2nd chapter will be more interesting. Until then see you all soon and no I will not say when the next chapter will be out, I prefer to keep it as a surprise :3_


	2. The beginning of the end? Or is it?

Hey _a new chapter, I hope you like this. Oh and I haven´t read the manga so I don´t know how that much about the fairy tale._

() = narrator

** = characters thinking

[ ] = whispering

~{ }~= being aroused (wont be happening a lot or at all)

"" = Characters speech

~ = teasing

* * *

(Tsukune was heading towards Moka's dorm but what he doesn't know was that he's in for a surprise. Lets see what she's doing shall we?)

Moka (panting) ~{OH GOD YES! MORE I WANT MORE!}~

Guy (screaming) ~{OH GOD I'M GONNA-}~

Moka ~{OH YES DO IT! DO IT INSIDE ME!}~

(She pants and moans as the guy was close to climaxing inside her.)

Tsukune (running towards Moka's dorm but was being stopped by other girls as well) "I'M SORRY! I'M LOOKING FOR MOKA AND AFTER I FIND HER I WILL BE ON MY WAY I PROMISE!"

(He managed to find Moka's dorm and was about to knock until he heard something from the other side.)

Tsukune (pressed his ear against the door) "what the...what's that noise?"

Moka ~{OH BABY I'M CLOSE!}~

Guy ~{OH GO HERE IT COMES!}~

(Tsukune eyes went wide, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His girlfriend was in bed with another guy. He was in the verge of tears. He just couldn't believe that his Moka would betray him like this. He felt hurt, sadness, betrayed, heartbroken and most importantly anger.)

Tsukune (in anger he managed to kick the door open knocking it down with everyone rushing to his side to see whats gotten into him) "WHY!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME MOKA!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!?"

Moka (in surprise and shock she got off her secret lover and covered herself) "TSUKUNE!? IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN PLEASE!"

Tsukune (in anger) "SHUT THE FUCK UP MOKA! YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU WERE USING ME FOR FEEDING!"

Moka (in shock at what Tsukune said) "I DO LOVE YOU TSUKUNE! PLEASE LE-"

Tsukune (interrupted what Moka was about to say) "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID WHORE! I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I WAS ALSO LOYAL TO YOU! I HAD MANY OPPORTUNITY TO CHEAT BUT NO, I LOVED YOU AND ONLY YOU AND I ALSO GAVE YOU MY BLOOD AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! AND YOU HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO SAY YOU LOVE ME!? FUCK YOU! IF YOU TRULY LOVED ME YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE CHEATED ON ME ON THE FIRST PLACE!"

Moka (in tears) "TSUKUNE PLEASE I'M SORRY!"

Tsukune "I...I don't care Moka...you just showed what everything we have been through meant to you...goodbye Moka Akashiya...I hope we don't meet again because if we do...I will kill you."

(Tsukune then turned around and left running from the scene as all the girls looked at Moka in disgust as they left her there, she was now shunned by all the female population in the entire school. Moka was sitting there crying as her inner self was trying to tell her that Tsukune didn't mean it and will apologize for his rude behavior)

Tsukune (running from the scene with tears in his eyes as they were running down his cheeks) "WHY!? WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!? WASN'T I GOOD ENOUGH!? WELL SHE NO LONGER HAS TO WORRY ABOUT ME ANYMORE!"

(he ran to his dorm and grabbed his bags and filled it with his stuff. After he did all that he placed the photos of Moka and him together in a pile and burned them. He burned all 2,998 photos of them together. Before he left he grabbed a permanent marker and wrote a sign on the wall and left. With his bags, he was heading towards the bus stop as he waits for the bus. The bus soon came 6 minutes later and Tsukune went in and the bus drove off...away from Yokai Academy.)

* * *

 _Well heres chapter 2 oh and the person in the review that said if Tsukune will be human or monster...that will be a surprise ;3 until then read and review_


	3. Review response

Ok im gonna tell you all now...thanks for responding and I've seen the reviews and im not mad. I know the cheating part isbquite rushed but i did that on purpose, im gonna explain later on in the story why moka cheated on tsukune. And the reason why i didnt use gin is...well i dont like it...i mean i like gin but i just dont like the fanfic where moka cheats with gin theres already alot of those. The reason why i used a stranger is because i wanted to put where it doesnt have to be someone close that betrays him. And the guy that said that its a copy and paste of another fanfic...i kinda find that offensive because i do not tolerate plagiarism. I know what fanfic your talking about and to be honest i totally forgot about that one. I did not plagiarize this fanfic. Also i know the sex scene is shitty i know its that im not good with you know making sexual scene so i just want to get it out of the way. However this fanfic is different, i promise that it wont be the same as the other fanfic where moka cheats on tsukune its going to have something else and its going to have more drama (i hope). Another thing is and im saying it now...there might be a slight chance that this wont be a romance fanfic since im not good at romance BUT there might be a chance that it will be. One more thing you (the readers/reviewers) have the option to tell me who tsukune ends up with (yukari is excluded from this...i dont like writing lolicon)


End file.
